Lightning Storm
by Firebeach47
Summary: When Hiccup plans a camping trip with Toothless and a storm hits them, he gets a lot more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1: A Disaster Waiting To Happen

"Why now, Dad?" Hiccup cried as his Dad's eyebrows began to furrow up as they usually did when he was frustrated.

"Because, Hiccup, you have a gift for building things and the storm is going to be here soon. Besides, you shouldn't be out with Toothless when there is going to be such a big storm, you could get lost!"

"I've never gotten lost with Toothless before!", he exclaimed. "Remember that rainstorm last month; we just got a little wet, but we found our way back to Berk eventually."

"That's besides the point, Hiccup, the point is that we need more houses built before the storm."

"Dad, we have, like, 50 houses for 100 or so vikings, don't you think that's plenty? Plus you have a bunch of vikings that can help, you don't need me, you promised that we could go today."

"No!", Stoick firmly stated.

"Then can we at least go, after I give you some plans to build a few more houses".

"Probably.", Stoick said.

"Yes! Do you hear that, Toothless, we're going to be able to go after all!". Toothless knocked over a chair as he happily jumped up and down in excitement.

As Stoick picked up the chair he said, "Before you two get too excited, I want to say that 'probably' doesn't mean definitely. The storm may get too bad for you to go".

"Ok, Dad, I'm going to go make those drawings for the new houses.". Hiccup got to the door just as Gobber opened it, crushing him against the wall. Toothless gave a slight growl at Gobber as he walked outside with a slightly dazed Hiccup.

"C'mon bud, if we can get these drawings done by morning we can still make it out tomorrow!" Hiccup said as he slipped on a clump of dead grass, almost falling on his face before Toothless caught him. "Thanks bud."

"This is going to make me win for certain.", thought Snotlout as he creaked the door open to Hiccup's house. He ran up to Hiccup's room and searched for what he had come for. "There it is.", Snotlout said to himself, walking over to Toothless's saddle. "Now what would make this go slower?", Snotlout pondered, when suddenly he came up with an idea. "All I have to do is lengthen the string going down to Toothless's tail.", he thought, as he carefully took off one of the strings and replaced it with some spare string he found under Hiccups desk.

He was very proud of himself for doing this until Hiccup came in. Snotlout dove for the window just as Hiccup opened the door. It was all a very good plan until he realized that he was on the second floor of the house. Hitting the ground with a soft thud, Snotlout gave a small squeak of pain landing on one arm. "Great beard of the thunder god!", he cursed silently. Except for falling out of the house, his plan had gone perfectly. He would finally be able to beat Hiccup at the race tomorrow, if he didn't notice the change in the length of string.

When Hiccup and Toothless got to their room Toothless immediately perked up his ears and gave a small growl. "What's the matter, Bud? I just have to make those drawings, it won't take too long.", Hiccup said as Toothless gave a worried whine looking out the window.

"What do you see buddy?", Hiccup said as he looked out the window. Nothing was there, except, a few houses away from them, Snotlout was jogging towards his house. "It's just Snotlout, Toothless, nothing to be afraid of, except for a big ego.".

Toothless was not convinced but he let it go. It took until sunrise to get the drawings done, and he was able to get a few hours of sleep before he showed them to his Dad.

"So, most of the houses can be made around the Great Hall, which will block most of the snow, and you can build some canopies over them to protect them from any extra snow that gets over."

"Son, are you sure that that would work?". What if the storm blows straight into the hall, not behind it?".

"It'll work, the storms almost always come from the north, and if they don't, that's what the canopies are for.". Hiccup said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well, I guess you can go then, but be careful; at the first sign of any dangerous weather come back immediately."

"Ok, Dad, see you in a few days!", he said as he ran back to Toothless, who was waiting outside the Great Hall. Hiccup ran back to his house as he tried to shake himself awake. Groggily taking Toothless's saddle from his room he attached it to his back, not noticing the extra length of rope.

He then ran outside with Toothless as he grabbed his backpack. Right before they took off Snotlout stopped him. "Where are you going, Shrimp? I thought that were going to do another race today.".

Hiccup sighed with frustration. "I told you we weren't going to do it yesterday. I am going to the South to go camping with Toothless today. Maybe you should listen to some of the words that I say."

"Not possible.", Snotlout said as Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back and sped off towards the south.

Snotlout frowned in frustration at the now black dot in the sky. "I would have beaten them today; they probably wouldn't have been able to turn at all since I... Uh oh.". Snotlout realized that they may not have a very good camping trip after what he did. He lost sight of them just then, as they were speeding towards the Southern Isles, several hundred miles off of Berks coast.

"Stoick, you have to listen to us, Gothi says that this is going to be a huge snowstorm, bigger than anything we have ever had before.", Gobber said just as the wind slammed the Great Hall's door open into the rocks surrounding it.

Mulch and another viking ran to shut it, but when they reached the door they gave a gasp. "Stoick, you should come see this.".

"What in Thor's name is wrong now?", Stoick said as he rushed over, reaching the entrance to the Great hall with a gasp. What the great wood and metal door had been was now just a thin outline of what it was: the top hinge was completely crushed and almost all of the wood was lying on the ground, cracked and splintered, the metal twisted beyond repair from being smashed into the rock. But that was not what had caught their eyes.

"We're free, Toothless, free to go wherever we want and do whatever we want for the next three days!". Toothless gave his Rider a happy whine as they continued onward for a few hours.

The wind started to blow again in their favor. "The wind should be with us the whole way there.", thought Hiccup as another burst of wind nearly knocked him from the saddle. "Woah, almost too windy!", Hiccup said as yet another burst of wind blew so hard they got flipped around.

Hiccup tried to turn the pedal so that it would straighten them back up, but it wasn't working. Another gust of wind blew the saddle and Hiccup off Toothless's back. The saddle fell to the ground as Hiccup let loose a scream.

He desperately grabbed Toothless's hind leg as they started to accelerate to the ground far too fast. Toothless gave a roar as he tried to regain his balance, but without Hiccup steering him they were going wild. Toothless began to do a shaky coast going down fast towards the partially frozen ocean. Hiccup tried to climb up the scaly leg that he was clinging onto, but it was too windy to get back up. Even if he did, he had no idea what he would do without the saddle.

He decided to climb back down Toothless's tail to try to reach his tailfin. They met the ice just as Hiccup got to his tailfin. He turned it up to avoid the ice, but they were going too fast. It cut their descent in half, but they still didn't make it.

With a loud CRACK! they hit the water and ice. Before Hiccup blacked out, all he could feel was cold, all he could see was black, and all he could breath was water.


	2. Chapter 2: Herbs And Storms

"Gather all the vikings and dragons that you can find, Gobber; get them in the Great Hall with enough provisions to last us through the storm. We don't know how long we're going to be in here. And bring a group to get this entrance boarded up as soon as possible.", Stoick yelled to Bucket, Gobber, and the other vikings that were crowded around him.

He stole another look at the sky, wishing he hadn't. "Thor! I have never seen anything so big.", he said to Mulch, as the wind started to howl louder.

The sky was clear and bright towards the south, but the north was black, with the only light coming from the swirling grey/white funnels that were coming straight for them. "It will be here in minutes.", Stoick thought, as he ran to help the others.

Toothless closed his eyes as he slammed into the ice, cracked a hole in it, and slid away. Hiccup was gone. Toothless started panicking as he looked around on the ice, but Hiccup had disappeared.

His gaze rested on the hole in the ice, and he rushed over to it. Hiccup's backpack was floating in the water. He fished it out, expecting to find Hiccup attached to it, but he was not.

He gave one last sweep over the ice for his Rider before he dove into the frozen depths of the water, searching for his friend. He was under for over two minutes before he found him many feet below the surface of the ocean.

Toothless used his wings to propel him back to the hole in the ice, only to find that it was not there. He pounded himself against the ice in hopes of breaking it, but it didn't move. He hit the ice ceiling above him over and over again, but it wouldn't break. That was when he had a horrible feeling that they might die down here.

He hated being in water, ever since he and Hiccup almost drowned in it last time, right before they fought the Red Death. He decided to give one last effort; this time his claws were unsheathed; and it cracked. He felt newfound energy as he hit it again, letting sunlight shine into the water; he gulped sweet air as he leapt out of the water onto the ice.

He gently set Hiccup down, coughing up water at the same time. The tips of his fingertips were a dark blue and his face was white. His fur coat was gone, lost in the water. His chest was slowly moving up and down indicating that he was still breathing. Toothless nudged at his head and whined hopefully at him, but he did not move. "Hiccup has to get out of this cold.", Toothless thought, looking around him, and seeing a dot of land in the distance. They had to reach it.

He had left Hiccups backpack at the first hole, which was out of sight, so he decided to leave it. He took Hiccup by his shirt and dragged his cold body on his back, and began walking for the shore.

"This should be everyone Stoick; the door is in bad shape, but it should last!", Gobber yelled, over the howling wind.

"Get them all inside the Hall, the storm is here!", Stoick yelled back, as the snow buffeted his thick coat. The crowd of vikings were now all filing into the Hall, using the makeshift door that the vikings had created on short notice.

By the time all of them had gotten inside, the ground was already coated with a foot of snow. "Bucket, get me a head count, is everyone here?".

Bucket nodded in acknowledgement, as he raced inside the Great Hall.

He came back out a few minutes later, holding a sheet of paper with a list of all of the vikings. "We have everybody, except you, Gobber and... Oh no. Gothi.". They looked up at her house that was far off, by Berk's shores. She never abandoned her home; not any winter storm had pulled her out of it. This particular storm could wipe her house out.

"Keep everyone else inside, and Gobber and I will go get her.", Stoick said as he gestured towards Gobber to come with him. They started racing towards Gothi's house. A funnel of wind and snow was getting dangerously close to it. By the time they got there, the funnel was almost on top of them.

They ran up the steps and found the Elder sitting on a stool looking out her window at the storm. "She may be good with herbs and healing, but she is not incredibly bright when it came to storms.", Stoick thought, as he yelled, "Get over here, you crazy woman!". But she paid no notice to them as she continued to look outside.

Stoick gestured for Gobber to pick her up, which he did without a second thought. The Elder tried to get out of his grip, but it was hopeless for her to try to get out of Gobber's arms.

Stoick and Gobber, carrying a very unhappy Gothi, ran back towards the Great Hall, reaching it just in time to look back and see the funnel hit the Elder's house. They were too far away to see it, but they could hear the funnel envelop the house, and tear it apart.


	3. Chapter 3: Introduction

By the time Toothless and Hiccup arrived at the island, it was nearly sundown. It had started snowing hours ago, and now there was so much snow on the ground, that even Toothless was having a hard time trudging through it. Everywhere he looked, it was white, and snow was still coming down.

Toothless stopped, when he heard something. He peered behind him, and saw a funnel of snow coming straight for the island. They would have no chance if it got to them before they found shelter.

"This whole island seems to be made of trees!", Toothless thought as he sunk down to his wings in the snow.

He saw a indentation in the snow up ahead, indicating a possible alcove or cave hidden in the snow. A tree crashed to the ground behind them as Toothless ran to the alcove, tripping over his own feet, causing Hiccup to slip off his back and onto the snow. Toothless winced as Hiccup hit the snow, fearing that he had hurt him more, but he had simply disappeared.

Toothless clumsily walked in the snow, that was now over his head, heading towards where Hiccup had fallen. A few feet away from the alcove, the snow gave a shudder under his weight and broke, causing him to slip many feet below the snows surface.

He fell, landing hard on a dirt floor with a thump. Getting up, he shook the snow off of himself, and found that he was inside a cave. The only light was coming from the hole that he had fallen through, many feet above him.

Toothless found Hiccup partially buried under a pile of snow, near where he'd fallen. He dragged him out to the far side of the cave, where it was free of snow. Looking up at the hole that they had created, he realized that this would be the perfect spot for them to wait out the storm.

"Once the storm has passed, and Hiccup wakes up, we'll be able to go back to Berk.", Toothless thought happily, eyeing a large log in front of him. He swiftly lit it on fire, and pulled Hiccup closer to it.

He laid down, and looked at his prosthetic tail. It was gone, the only thing left was part of a wire jammed between some of his scales. "Getting home isn't going to be easy without flying.", Toothless thought to himself. "But Hiccup will fix it, he always does, when it gets broken.".

The first thing Hiccup noticed was fire in front of his face. He jumped back into a dirt wall, hitting his head on a rock. Exclaiming unhappily, he hit the wall with his hand, only feeling more stupid, "Dumb wall.", he muttered. Toothless, who was sleeping a few feet away, woke when Hiccup spoke.

Rubbing the back of his head, he stumbled over to Toothless and said, "Hey, Toothless, where are we?". The dragon sat up, and gave Hiccup a large toothless smile. "Man, I really wish you could talk" Hiccup said. With the wind howling outside, he tried to imagine what could have happened, after they hit the ice.

They had been flying over the the Sullen sea, towards the south, when the saddle broke, and Hiccup fell. They must have hit the ice, and Toothless somehow got them here. "But how did the saddle break? It was windy, but it wasn't that windy. I must not have tightened it enough.", he thought, regretting putting the saddle on so fast before they left.

After sitting staring at the fire and thinking for a minute, he finally turned back to Toothless and said, "Did you bring us here, Bud?" Toothless bounced up and down happily, and gave a bigger grin, as he licked Hiccup across the face. "That's disgusting, Toothless. I'll take that as a yes.", Hiccup said, wiping the drool off his face.

Hiccup looked up at the hole, about 10 feet above him, and said, "That's kinda tall. Nothing a bit of flying won't take care of.", he said, walking over to Toothless.

Toothless lowered his ears and cooed sadly, as he moved his tail into view so Hiccup could see it. "No!", Hiccup cried, standing up to examine his friend's tail. Hiccup looked at it, and saw that it was destroyed beyond repair. "Well, we aren't going to be flying out of here. It probably wouldn't be a very good idea anyways, judging by the sound of the wind.".

"Huh, is that, metal?", Hiccup said, looking at Toothless's tail again, seeing the small piece of wire pressed into Toothless's scales. He grabbed the end of the wire, and pulled as hard as he would, and with a crack, the wire came out, along with two scales. Toothless gave a wince as the scales cracked off. "Sorry, Toothless, it just would have hurt more if we had let it stay there.", Hiccup said, patting his tail.

They suddenly heard a faint squeak from the other end of the cave. "Stay here Toothless.", said Hiccup as he started to walk towards it. When he got to the dark side of the cave he couldn't see anything, so he decided to come back to the fire. He suddenly heard a small whirring sound as something hit his shoulder. With a cry of pain, he looked at his shoulder, only to see three small spikes embedded into it. Toothless bounded over to him and whined. "It's okay, Bud, I'm fine, they're not very big.", he said, pulling them out, and seeing a few drops of blood ooze through his shirt.

"What are these, I wonder?", he said, fingering them in his hands.

Toothless walked to the corner where Hiccup had been, and there was another set of whirring sounds and, with a roar, Toothless hit the culprit. Tumbling out of the darkness, there was a small, baby, Whispering Death.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome and wanted. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Parents

"Wow, looks like we found a Dragon, Toothless!", I think it's a Whispering Death.", Hiccup said, starting to reach his hand out to the Dragon.

Just as Hiccup was bringing his hand down to the Whispering Death, Toothless jumped in front of Hiccup, and gave a loud growl. "Whoah, what's wrong, buddy, it's just a baby, it's not gonna hurt me, it's just scared.", Hiccup explained. But Toothless did not look satisfied.

"Just move over, it's fine.", Hiccup said, but Toothless would not move. The baby let out a loud whine, echoing through the cave. "Toothless, move.". Hiccup said defiantly. Only from the command Hiccup said, made Toothless move to the side, clearly looking angry, but he would not disobey Hiccup.

Hiccup walked back to the baby dragon, who was now in a corner, shivering, either from cold or fright. "See, he's not so bad, he's just lost.", Hiccup said, reaching his hand out to the dragon, who, instead of touching his hand back, gave another high pitched whine, and snapped at his fingers.

Toothless immediately began growling again, walking up beside Hiccup and glowering down at the dragon that had made a move towards his rider. "Would you just get back, the only reason he's snapping, is because he's scared, the only reason he's scared is because you look like you want to eat him. Now, just get back.", Hiccup said, and Toothless went a few steps back. Toothless was now sitting a few feet away from Hiccup, huffing in fury because he couldn't make him understand.

"Is he a big mean dragon, is he? It's okay, you're safe now.", Hiccup said, trying a baby talk that he had heard Mrs. Hofferson make to a baby when it was crying. Clearly it didn't work because it only made the baby let out another blood-curdling whine, making Hiccup plug his ears. "Wow, you are a really loud guy for being so small. Do you want to stay in that corner? That's okay, I'll just let you have some time to yourself.".

"Way to go, Toothless, you made it too scared to even be touched.", Hiccup said, glaring at him as he walked back to the fire. Toothless gave a snort, but stayed where he was, glaring at the Whispering Death. "I wonder where it's parents went? Probably lost in the storm somewhere. I suppose we should just wait for the storm to pass, then we can bring it back to Berk, maybe learn something new from it.", Hiccup said, mostly talking to himself, but also talking to Toothless, trying to get on his good side again.

The baby let out another one of it's screams, for no apparent reason, other than to try to make Hiccup go deaf, Toothless seemed unphased by the sound. A loud rumble echoed through the walls, making the ceiling shudder, and threaten to collapse on them. "What, was that?" Hiccup said, looking over to Toothless. Toothless stood up now, but instead of eyes filled with fury, they looked scared. "What's wrong Toothless? The storm must be getting worse it's..".

He stopped mid-sentence when the entire right side of the cave exploded in a pile of dirt and rocks. With the dust clearing, Hiccup saw them. Two huge Whispering Death's, both at least double the size of the one that they had met before. "Oh, I think I get what you're saying now Toothless. Don't get in the way of a Mother and it's baby.". Hiccup turned to Toothless, who was on the other side of the cave, catching the attention of one of the Death's, but the other one turned to Hiccup.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed, backing up into a corner as the Whispering Death slithered over to him. It made a lunge at him, just as Toothless ran into Hiccup, sending him sprawling to the other side of the cave, behind the two Death's. Toothless gave a yelp of pain as the Death tore into his side, pushing him away from Hiccup.

Hiccup stood up, watching in horror as the two Death's approached the wounded dragon, and tried to think of what to do. Without thinking, he picked up a rock and threw it at the head of one of the Death's, having it rebound into the other Death's head. Being scared, but very proud of himself for hitting both of them with one shot, Hiccup wondered if that was a smart thing to do. But even a Night Fury can't take on two Whispering Death's. The snakelike creatures both turned around to face the 4 foot tall human who had just thrown a rock at them. Hiccup took a deep breath, and yelled, "Leave him alone! Your baby's right here!", pointing to their young, who was cringing in the corner across from him. One of the Death's rushed to the baby, picked it up in it's mouth, and disappeared back into the tunnel it came from.

Hiccup started to smile, before the other Death did not do the same, and instead started advancing towards him. "Uh, oh.", he said, before running to the only place that he could, down the tunnel.

* * *

_**Did I mention how much I love reviews?!**_


End file.
